A conventional vehicular guide apparatus (or navigation apparatus) designates multiple destinations and notifies a user of the next destination when arriving at one of the destinations. The guide apparatus determines that the vehicle arrives at the destination if the vehicle approaches the destination; then, the driver is notified of the next destination (for example, refer to Patent document 1).                Patent document 1: JP-2006-64672 A        
However, in spite of not having arrived at the destination, the guide apparatus sometimes determines that the vehicle arrives at the destination and notifies the next destination. For example, a destination may be a parking lot in a city. The parking lot may have a limited entrance. Although a destination guide is properly performed, the entrance to the parking lot (i.e., destination) may not be found. Thus, the vehicle may stray.
In such a case, the above guide apparatus determines that the vehicle arrives at the destination when approaching the position designated as the destination. Thus, although the vehicle strays actually, the next destination has been notified.